The Regenerator Revelation
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: With help from Leo the Patriotic Lion and a fiery red-and-black werewolf named Flame, the Biker Mice finally learn the truth about Rump's Regenerator.


_**The Regenerator Revelation**_

Charley had quite the success story running the Last Chance Garage in Wildcat City, Kansas, USA, after selling the Chicago garage to her sister. It was among the top five garages in the nation (her other one also in the top five), and she was named Mechanic of the Year just this past year. To celebrate, her sister came by to visit her, and as a result, got to meet the Biker Mice and their friends, all of whom made up the Martian Freedom Fighters, one of the nation's top hardcore/hard rock/heavy metal bands to rock in the classic style. (Among the others were Sonic JAM, the SWAT Kats Band, and David Satterfield and his Wolfpack.)

This could not have been thrilling news for Limburger, Hairball, or Rump, since villains have a tradition of hatred towards the music industry. Rump was the most irritated by it, although not for that very purpose. He had a secret to hide concerning the Regenerator, and not even Stoker was aware of it.

It was only natural that Leo the Patriotic Lion would also be on the case, as he had a few of his own scores to settle with the aforementioned unholy three for their attitude towards music, which strongly opposed his beliefs and his values which he expressed through his symphonies and military marches patterned after John Phillip Sousa. Several times Leo publicly reprimanded them, but that didn't stop their attitudes from remaining the same.

Perhaps the big break occurred when the latest case of Regenerator noise occurred from Rump's plaza, but just like the incident where Rump lost his memory1 and thought he was a bum, the Regenerator was out of control. Stoker, in his superhero form, used his X-ray vision to view the scene. "He's losing it," he reported. "The Regenerator he's carrying has a bad case of overuse. It has only one failsafe, and that is an overload shutdown. Since he's used it too much at full power, it's overheating and it will shut off."

"I guess old moneybags has finally reached the end of his cash-collecting reign, bros," Throttle announced, chuckling to himself.

"Heh, heh, yeah," Modo smiled. "This is something I need front row seats for."

"I wouldn't miss this for all the hot dogs at Quigley Field," Vinnie added as the Biker Mice, Charley, and Leo took off and headed for Rump's plaza.

Although no Clawtroopers were present, Rump still tried to make a getaway, and was soon zigzagging all over the place. "Why's he changing his mind all the time?" Modo asked.

"He's scared of something," Throttle replied. "I just can't put my finger on it, yet. Something has to be scaring him, however; I can hear him scream."

"So all we gotta do now is get him to stay put and crush his caper," Vinnie spoke up. "I can dance to that tune!" He laughed his signature laugh of triumph and sped up. Stoker took his lead and followed him.

By the time Rump made his 37th detour (according to Throttle's records), he seemingly disappeared. "Hey!" Modo exclaimed. "Where'd he mosey on off to?"

"Typical! Just great!" Throttle exclaimed. "We'll never find him now."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," came a voice from behind. The mice turned around to see who was speaking to them, confused as to why it wasn't Leo. Instead, it was a fiery red-and-black wolf with the distinctive howl of a werewolf, whose howl indicated to all citizens that he was hot on someone's trail. Charley gasped.

"Who are you?" Modo asked.

"I am Flame the Werewolf," replied the wolf. "I am the terror that blazes in the night, and in the daytime, too. I cause even the boldest of criminals to quake with fear and wish their lives end right then and there!"

"So you were the one causing Rump to hyperventilate, then?" Throttle asked.

"Yes. And I'm not through with him yet."

"Hey!" Charley exclaimed, suddenly recognizing him. "Aren't you the legendary hero of Scorchopolis according to that TV show?"

"You're absolutely right. Am I correct to say you are the mice from Mars that have been in hot pursuit of Rump for who knows how long?"

"Exactly. Maybe you can show us where he went. I think Leo would prefer it."

"Leo who?"

"Leo the Patriotic Lion, that's who."

"Well, any friend of Leo's is a friend of mine. Follow me." Flame led the mice, Charley, and Leo (who was driving his famous Patriotmobile) to their next destination. Vinnie asked him, "What made you decide to follow Rump roast's trail and help us out?"

"When I heard that strange noise, I decided to investigate," Flame replied. "I am the type of fighting werewolf that never rests until a crime goes punished. I figured it had to be scandalous, because I saw some eerie glow change grassy areas next to the city park into a water plant selling Rump-brand water."

"That's what happens when the Regenerator is used," Stoker spoke up, flying down to the area where his friends were so he could explain the whole story to Flame. "And although I've made a rechargeable one ever since, which has successfully terraformed Mars for all eternity," he concluded, "Rump still insists on using the one I ended up building for him, illegally, of course. He's rich from all the things he's created with his Regenerator. And I have a feeling, if my instincts are correct, that the Regenerator is his only source of income."

"I see," Flame nodded. "I shall be happy to assist you any way I can. I've only lived in this town for two years, now, and the public says I'm as much to thank for crime stopping as Leo. I think I've become a legend because I have no home. In Scorchopolis, I was a rambler. No home, no family, no way to make a living. Yet when a criminal struck, I was there on the double."

"You won't be able to get away with that here," Leo spoke up. "But don't worry; we'll help you get settled."

"Thanks. In the meantime, let's grab this fatso with an oversized gluteus maximus!"

"I hear you, bro," Throttle replied. "It's time to ROCK…"

"…and RIDE!" everyone shouted, gunning their engines and charging forward.

Rump kept running, as he had no idea where to hide next, because as his bad luck had it, Flame was always ready to ambush him. Where was he to try next? Was it even worth it? Was he really a disgrace to his family, much less America? (His own mother, whom he considered a saint, once told the press how angry she was with his ways of becoming rich. "He doesn't deserve a cent of it!" she had said. "He doesn't deserve to be my son! Of course, in Wildcat City, it is illegal to disown your own son, so I haven't done so. If I could, I would.")

The chase seemed worthless until Rump managed to jump behind a tree that marked the boundary between one neighborhood and Main Street's retail district. He gasped for air several times, then fainted upon the sight of Flame appearing once again. (This was one of Flame's abilities, to be able to disappear and reappear at the sight of criminals.)

"Aye Chihuahua!" he exclaimed. "It's just not worth it anymore! Besides, you are a werewolf. Werewolves don't come out in the daytime!"

"I'm not that type of werewolf!" Flame snapped. "I'm a fighting werewolf, meaning I'm on the prowl for trouble 24/7. And you, sir, are finished. It's back to the poorhouse for you!"

"Confess, you two-bent hood!" Leo added. "You're only rich because of Stoker's device, aren't you?" By this point, Modo was pointing his arm at Rump, and Throttle and Vinnie had their guns pointed at him as well.

"Okay, don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Rump wailed. "I surrender! You're right! You're absolutely right! There was no money in the Rump family! We were all too poor! I felt this was a way to get my family out of debt!"

"We're not buying that garbage, lard butt," Vinnie replied sternly.

"Besides," Modo added, "your own momma says you are a disgrace to your family! The only reason she hasn't disowned you is because in this town, it's illegal. If she could, she would have a long time ago."

"That is that, lard butt," Throttle spoke up. "You're bankrupt!"

At that point, the city's police force arrived, and Leo clued them in as to what was going on. When they saw the Regenerator was no longer capable of being used for any more transformation projects, Stoker gave them permission to trash it. "I have a new model anyway," he said to the Sheriff, "and Mars is using it to protect themselves from enemy invaders. Too bad I can't do that with Earth, but then again, Earth has its own mix of heroes, villains, and civilians, doesn't it?"

Back at the Last Chance Garage, everyone celebrated their victory, and Flame was praised for his help. Since the Biker Mice were part of a network of freedom fighters (created by Leo and his sidekick Tom the Patriotic Tiger) formed in case of any large supervillain team-up, Leo suggested that Flame be added. Flame accepted, saying, "Justice at the speed of light is my specialty. You can't go wrong with me!"

"Then what do you say we celebrate with some hot dogs and root beer?" Vinnie spoke up.

"Oh, man; you're playing my song, bro!" Modo smiled as the group made their way to the nearest hot dog stand.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and whoever else owns the rights

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron © Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network

Leo the Patriotic Lion, Flame the Werewolf, and David Satterfield © me

1 As seen in the episode "Rumpity Dumpster."


End file.
